


work me breathless

by loveylou



Series: breathless series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cute Louis, Doctor Harry Styles, Dom Harry, Dom/sub Undertones, Football Player Louis, Louis can’t breathe properly around Harry, Louis was a patient, M/M, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Ummmm it’s smut, kinda needs nothing else, larry af, read the other part lol um it’ll make more sense, ummm subspace, you don’t need context though it’s smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveylou/pseuds/loveylou
Summary: Harry grabbed his hips, shifting Louis to where he was straddling Harry’s lap, “Oh? I don’t make you breathless, little love?”“Um, no?” Now if Louis could only slow his frantically beating heart, he might have a chance. Hot breath hit his ear, Louis shuddered, eyes sliding shut.“Let’s test that theory, shall we?”———Louis visits Harry at work after the doctor got a new promotion. They christen his new office...Louis leaves a little breathless.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: breathless series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992610
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	work me breathless

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a little smut that didn’t make it into the original story (fight me breathless) if you don’t like smut then don’t read lmao.
> 
> um i’m not great at writing smut so like go easy on me :)
> 
> let me know what you think! should i continue this series??
> 
> enjoy :)

“Hey, Darla!”

The nurse turned a dazzling smile back at Louis, “Hey, sugar! Here to see the boss?”

Nodding, Louis smiled. Harry had just gotten a promotion at the hospital, a funky title that Louis couldn’t remember the name of which didn’t really matter cause he didn’t know what it meant anyway, and this was the first time that Louis would be bringing him lunch in his new office. 

“Follow me!”

They chatted as they walked down the hallway, Louis clutching a brown paper bag of takeout in his right hand. 

“How’s Marcy doing?”

Marcy was the dog that Darla had just gotten, a small little thing that yapped annoyingly at everything. But she was so fucking adorable, Louis could tolerate it. 

“Good, good, she finally warmed up to my husband. Thought she was gonna bite his hand off a couple nights ago.”

Louis smiled, huffing out a laugh, “She’s a feisty one.”

“Well, here’s his office, darling, make sure to say goodby before you leave.”

“Of course, thank you.”

She waved her hand in a nonchalant motion and walked off to get back to work. 

Louis knocked softly on the wooden door of the office, hearing a quiet, but familiar “Come in,” before turning the handle and opening the door. 

“Baby boy, I didn’t know you were coming today.”

Harry opened his arms and Louis grinned, gladly taking his place on Harry’s lap. He sat the bag down, pressing a soft greeting kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Wanted to surprise you,” he mumbled before Harry kissed him again. 

The doctor pulled back with a smile, “I’m very glad you did, this smells delicious, what is it?”

“S’from this Greek place I passed on my way here.”

“Mmm.”

Opening the bag, Louis placed Harry’s food in front of him, and dug his out of the bag too, moving a stack of paperwork to the side so he could set his food down. 

They ate their food with light conversation. They talked about Louis’ first game with Tottenham coming up and how practices were going. Louis had blushed when Harry told him that he was very proud of all the work Louis had put into football. Harry just smiled at his boyfriend’s flush and kissed his cheek fondly. 

“We have that stupid dinner coming up.”

Harry pinched his hip, “You know that Niall is thrilled about it. Thinks it’s a bloody brilliant idea, you know that. Besides I don’t mind celebrating the day that you were able to breathe again, ever since, it’s much harder for you to make plausible excuses as to why you’re breathless around me.”

Louis blushed again, but he crossed his arms defiantly, “I do not get breathless,” he huffed, “And if I do, then it’s definitely not because of you.”

A dark chuckle. 

_ Well,  _ Louis thought,  _ I’m fucked.  _

Harry grabbed his hips, shifting Louis to where he was straddling Harry’s lap, “Oh? I don’t make you breathless, little love?”

“Um, no?” Now if Louis could only slow his frantically beating heart, he might have a chance. Hot breath hit his ear, Louis shuddered, eyes sliding shut. 

“Let’s test that theory, shall we?”

Louis’ teeth snagged his bottom lip, trying to stop the whimper that was building in his throat. He nodded, not even realizing it until, a pair of lips attached to his sweet spot, the skin right over his pulse, sucking and biting gently. 

Louis’ breath hitched, his heart racing. 

Harry smirked against his neck, “Well, baby, that didn’t take long at all. Guess I’ve proven my point, no need to continue-“

Whining, Louis shook his head, finally breathing again, although it was ragged and heavy.

“No? Don’t want me to stop?”

When Louis just shook his head again, a punishing slap came down on his arse, “Words,” Harry told him harshly. 

“No, please don’t stop, Harry.”

“Okay, little love, I’ll give you what you want. You want me to bend you over my new desk and fuck you, don’t you?”

Louis moaned, his hips jutting out, trying to find any kind of friction, “Yes, yes, yes.”

“Up.”

Louis scrambled off the chair at the command, silently mourning the loss of warmth and friction he had been getting in Harry’s lap. 

“Strip.”

Eyes darting, Louis’ looked at the unlocked door and hesitated. Harry snapped his fingers and Louis looked back to his boyfriend with wide eyes. 

“I said strip. If you wanted privacy, you should’ve thought about that before you said yes. Now are you gonna be a good boy?”

Louis nodded hurriedly, fumbling as he stripped Harry’s jumper off and yanked down his joggers and pants kicking them off after his shoes. He stood in front of Harry, who was still fully dressed and seated in his chair, fully exposed to his darkened eyes. He whined shifting on his feet as Harry just hummed, eyes settling on Louis’ hard prick. 

“Over my desk, nice and presented for me baby.”

Submitting to Harry’s voice, deep and so very enticing, Louis pressed his palms to the desk and bent over, his arse in the air. It felt like ages sitting there, cold air hitting his hot skin and causing him to shiver. 

“Harry,  _ sir, _ please.”

Large hands settled onto his hips and Louis let out a sigh of relief, pressing back against Harry. 

“So impatient, baby. Should make you wait, leave you squirming for my cock. But you’re so desperate for it, so needy, aren’t you?”

Louis moaned, “Yes, I need it, Harry, please.”

“Hmmm,” A hand lifted off his hip, finger pressing against his lips and he heard Harry tell him, “Get these nice and wet and I’ll think about fucking you.”

Eager to please, Louis wrapped his lips hungrily around the fingers offered to him. He moaned around them, like he would if he was sucking Harry’s cock, tongue paying special attention to the tips of Harry’s fingers. 

Harry’s fingers came out with a wet pop, a string of saliva trailing from Louis’ mouth. Louis felt himself stop breathing in anticipation, his whole body humming with heat, his mind a blur of  _ HarryHarryHarry. _

A wet finger teased his rim and he let out a breathy sound that he would make sure to be embarrassed about later. Louis was prepared for teasing, accustomed to it even, Harry loved to see him beg for it, but what he didn’t expect was for Harry to press knuckle deep, fingertip brushing over Louis’ prostate. 

“Oh fuck.”

Harry leaned down, his chest pressing down against Louis’ back, his finger moving in harsh, quick strokes as he whispered, “Like that? Still so tight around me. My finger isn’t enough though, is it? You need more, don’t you, baby?”

Louis nodded pathetically, his bottom lip firmly tucked under his teeth, trying to keep quiet. 

“Words.”

Gasping, Louis nodded again, “Need more, please, please.”

Two fingers were scissoring him open and Louis had to remind himself that he was in Harry’s office and they could be walked in at any moment. He couldn’t keep completely quiet, letting out breathy little moans and whimpers as Harry added another finger.

“I’m ready, please, sir, I’m ready, want your cock, please.”

Harry twisted his fingers one more time, a harsh jab to Louis’ prostate that had the smaller boy jolting forward. He heard Harry unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. 

Once again, there was no teasing, just the firm press of Harry’s cock into Louis, the slight burn making Louis moan. It was slow and hard, Harry gripping Louis’ hips harshly, hot breath hitting Louis’ ear as he whispered filthily. 

“Such a slut for it, aren’t you? Begging for it in my office, just couldn’t wait until I got home, could you?”

“‘M your slut,” Louis gripped the edge of the desk, his eyes screwed shut. 

“That’s right, baby, feel so good.” Harry’s weight on his back disappeared, and he sped up, Louis toes curling into the carpet. 

“Look so pretty like this. Gonna cum for me?”

Louis nodded, gasping,  _ yesyesyesyes.  _

“Cum for me, princess.”

The command and the pet name that Harry had discovered Louis loved, sent him over the edge, biting down on his hand to keep quiet, Harry hand catching most of his release. 

“Gonna be a good boy and let me finish?”

Louis nodded sleepily, “Yes, please, want your cum.”

Going pliant, Louis felt over sensitivity prickle in his skin, an ache settling in his arse as Harry chased his own release. He felt Harry’s hips stutter and press as far in as he could and the hot pulse of cum filling him. 

“Kept this in here just in case,” Harry pressed a plug into Louis, “Want you to leave that in til I’m home, okay?”

Louis nodded, his mind foggy as Harry helped him up and dressed him. Harry’s hand appeared in front of his face and a dazed, sated smile made its way onto Louis' face, licking up his release gently from Harry’s hand, the other ringed hand brushing through his hand. Harry pulled his hand away and Louis pouted when the finger he was sucking on disappeared. 

A kiss was pressed to his forehead and Louis looked up at Harry with a look that clearly conveyed his disappointment, “Maybe later, little one.”

Nodding, Louis was satisfied enough and he leaned into Harry’s chest, “Mmm, Hazza.”

Harry smiled warmly, rubbing Louis’ back, “Hi, little Lou, think you can come back up for me?”

Pouting the smaller boy shrugged his shoulders. Harry sat down, pulling Louis into his lap, “You were so good for me. Such a good boy.”

Louis’ eyes were still closed, his breaths short and sleepy, “Come on, let me see those pretty blue eyes, baby.”

Blinking his eyes open, Louis felt some of the fog recede. He looked up to Harry, who was staring at him with soft green eyes and a fond smile. 

“Hi.”

Louis blushed, mumbling out, “Hi,” his eyes darting down to Harry’s chest. A hand gripped his chinamd  _ dammit  _ as their eyes met, Louis found himself breathless once again.


End file.
